Sonic in the Smash Mansion
by TiffyJiffy
Summary: What could have been going through Sonic's mind when he was first accepted into the Smash Mansion? This is my take on how he manages to befreind the smashers and become a reliable fighter in the Smash Mansion, even though he originally FEARED the idea. Rated T for safety.
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat. All characters and references belong to Nintendo, Sega, Konami, and any other respective owners.**

** AN: First fanfic ever. I'm gonna need all the constructive criticism I can get, so don't hold back. Here we go! **

Sonic in the Smash Mansion

Chapter 1: Arrival

The drive was becoming pretty long. This fact made him sweat. He had been fully prepared to endure the long uncomfortable trip on the small bus he was occupying. But the further Sonic found himself from the bus stop at Station Square, the more panicked he became about the aftermath of arriving at his destination.

And to think that only this morning, Sonic was just having a typical Saturday.

* * *

While taking a nap at Station Square's outdoor pool area, Sonic slowly woke up to the muffled sounds of a very ecstatic, two-tailed engineer.

"Sonic! You'll never believe what arrived for you in the daily post!"

Sonic's ears twitched violently, allowing Tails to realize that he was actually listening. Eventually, his blue eyelids opened to make way for his energetic green eyes, though during that moment, the eyes gave off anything but energy.

"Hhnyaauugh... what gives, Tails?" Sonic mumbled. "If this is about the damage done to the windows of the SH building, I paid that off months ago. Those businessmen never listen..."

"No no no Sonic, it's nothing like that! I think you are gonna love this!" Tails exclaimed as he shoved the parchment into Sonic's hands. The hedgehog grumbled, wondering how some silly letter was important enough to interrupt his nap, and began to read the piece of paper.

Dear special individual, Congratulations! You have been selected to attend the newest of the Super Smash Brothers' battle royale extravaganzas: Brawl! This competition is the perfect way to let off steam and make new friends. Aside from battle matches, we allow any acceptable events, like holidays, races, games, and anything of the sort. Any injuries can be taken care of via our hospital. And on any day where you have simply nothing to do, feel free to explore the residence that is the Smash Mansion! Should you choose to accept, we simply ask you to pack only your treasures. All necessities will already be available, and they will be perfected to your hope to see you soon! Sincerely, The Smash Brothers- Master Hand and Crazy Hand

That woke him up.

* * *

Ever since the reading of the letter, the rest of the day went by like swirls of colors. Sonic could vaguely remember going through a happier version of the five stages of grief throughout the day. He remembered denying that the letter was true. He remembered jumping out of his chair and squeezing Tails in a bone-crushing hug. He remembered stressing out over what he should bring with him. He remembered silently shedding tears as he bid goodbye to his lifetime friends (and one frenemy). He remembered releasing a satisfied sigh as he took his seat in the bus, ready for the long trip to an event of a lifetime.

It all hit him so fast. Sonic was going to become a resident at the Smash Mansion! The home of the most durable fighters constantly looking for action, adventure, friendship, and overall just a good time. Sonic knew all about the antics that could happen in the Mansion; ever since competing with Mario in the Olympics, they always kept in touch, and Mario always attended the Smash Events. Sonic was completely prepared for anything to come his way...

It was at that very moment that Sonic began to panic. Sonic the Hedgehog was considered a rival to Nintendo, and the Smash Mansion was basically ran by Nintendo characters.

Sonic's first thought was that there was a mistake in the mail. But Tails would know if something was up with the mail; he was a genius that way. Sonic's second thought was that the letter could have been a fraud. But the letter was sealed with a Smash emblem. So that thought was tossed out. Sonic's final thought was that this was actually happening. This made Sonic downright terrified.

So Sonic allowed himself to do what he would always do in a Nintendo-related situation like this. After assuring the bus driver that it would only take a couple minutes, Sonic called Mario.

After what seemed like a millennia of dial tone, a familiar, cheerful voice reached Sonic's ears. "Hello-a?" it asked. Sonic calmed down, slightly, and responded. "Hey, plumber man. It's me." The voice expressed surprise and joy. "Sonic! I take it that-a the letter made-a it safely to your hands-a?" Sonic smiled. "Yeah I guess you could say that..."

There was a pause on the other line. After a couple seconds, Mario spoke up. "Where's-a that Sonic energy? I was expecting a lot-a more talk-a back from-a you!" Sonic sighed.

"Honestly Mario, I really don't think I should be a part of this-"

"WHAT-A?! Sonic, what do you mean-a? Of course you should-a!"

"Mario, I'm from Sega! I wouldn't fit in with anybody!"

There was a long pause. "... Sonic. None of that-a matters in a Smash Event-a. Trust-a me. Just-a try to talk to some-a contenders and-a you'll be surprised."

Sonic took that in. He replied "I understand. See you soon I suppose."

"Good-a bye, Sonic!"

*click*

Sonic knew that Mario's suggestion was easier said than done. But he knew he really had no other choice. _And besides, _Sonic thought with a smirk, _if I tick anybody off, they can't catch me._ With this thought, Sonic realized how dark it was getting, and decided that a bus nap was in order. So he did just that.

* * *

"Rise and shine, bud! We're here!"

Sonic snapped awake. "Tails for the last time, stop interrupting my naps- !" Sonic immediately adjusted to recent events. "S-Sorry! Sorry. I - uh - I thought that- I mean I didn't mean to - er - Wait, were here?!"

The bus driver chuckled "Yes that is correct sonny. Just be sure to take whatever you brought on here and get it off," he said with a grin.

"Hey thanks for driving me here, buddy," Sonic said with a grin right back.

"Anytime, sonny. If you get lost at any point just give me a holler." The bus driver proceeded to give Sonic a slip containing the driver's name and number.

"Hey! Thanks a lot, umm... Kapp'n! Thanks Kapp'n!"

As Sonic left the bus, Kapp'n chuckled again. "I can only imagine what kind of excitement the new villager would possess if he was invited to one of these..."

* * *

Sonic now saw himself in front of two colossal doors. He swallowed, set his luggage down, and quickly knocked.

_"WHO IS AT THE DOOR?!" _

The sudden bellow of sound reverberated throughout the structure of the Mansion, and Sonic felt every part of it. He tried desperately to ignore the instinct that told him to take his luggage and bolt.

"CALM DOWN. I'LL GO SEE WHO IT IS."

This voice seemed to expand the power of the wind, and all the landscape rustled and danced from the effects. Sonic continued to stand his ground, though his legs were beginning to wobble slightly.

The giant doors opened, to reveal an even more gigantic hand.

"AH. HELLO DOWN THERE! YOU MUST BE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

"Umm... Well yeah that's me." Sonic said, sprouting a smile.

Then another gigantic hand popped out of the door. It let out a giant screech that made the other hand cringe and Sonic cover his ears in annoyance (and a little fright).

_ "THIS CREATURE WISHES TO OVERTHROW THE MANSION! LOOK AT HIS HANDS! HE IS TELLING US A MESSAGE THAT HE WISHES TO CONTROL US!"_

"CONTR- THOSE ARE HIS GLOVES, C. WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF NEWCOMERS?"

_"YOU KNOW HOW ENTERTAINING IT IS! YOU SHOULD JOIN ME SOMETIME, M!" _

"I HONESTLY DONT FIND ANYTHING ENTERTAINING ABOUT LYING TO AN ANGEL BY SAYING THAT MEDUSA HAS A DAUGHTER."

_ "OKAY SO THAT ONE WASNT MY BEST."_

"THAT WASNT THE POINT I WAS TRYING TO MAKE, AND YOU KNOW IT, C. SONIC YOU CAN GO AHEAD, WE WONT STOP YOU. DONT THINK I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU, C. WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE CHAT ABOUT THIS-"

* * *

As Sonic entered the Mansion, he was immediately entranced. The Smash Mansion was phenomenal! Above his head, Sonic could see a glass ceiling depicting the Smash logo. Below his feet, the floor showed the same thing. In front of him seemed to be a sign up desk, with a clipboard at the center. Sonic went up to the desk, and after stopping to take in where he was at this very moment, he signed in his name.

When he turned away from the desk to find his room, Sonic was face to face with two giant, circular, robotic eyes. Sonic jumped into battle stance, ready to kick robot butt, when he realized it didn't look anything like any of Egghead's creations. Sonic calmed down, and bid apology to the robot.

"APOLOGY-ACCEPTED. I-AM-R.O.B. THE ROBOT-OPERATIONAL-BUDDY. I-HAVE-BEEN-TASKED-BY-MASTER-HAND-TO-SHOW-YOU-TO-YOUR-ROOM. PLEASE-FOLLOW." R.O.B. then proceeded to guide Sonic up the stairs.

Sonic picked up many sounds as R.O.B. Led him through the halls. In one room, Sonic heard the sizzling of meat as a female hummed a simple tune. In another room, a couple children seemed to be roughhousing. Sonic gulped when he watched R.O.B. proceed to look straight at one of the closed rooms and basically shriek "THREAT!", and listened to the dark chuckle on the other side of the door. Sonic would save that room for _another_ time.

"THIS- ROOM-BELONGS-TO-YOU. MASTER-HAND-HOPES-YOU-APPROVE." Sonic gave the robot a simple grin as he opened the door. The grin became an open jaw immediately afterwards.

His bedroom was decorated with a blue ceiling and green and orange walls, making his room look like the good old Green Hill Zone. His bed (when he tested it) was as soft as chao fur. And he even had a television! BONUS! And when Sonic opened up the drawers below the TV, he exclaimed "Whoah! No way! Check out the consoles!" Almost any gaming console that Sonic had ever seen, was there. The Master Hand even gave him Sega consoles! "I'm liking this Master Hand more and more." said Sonic.

"DUELY-NOTED. I-SHALL-INFORM-MASTER-HAND-THAT-YOU-SAID-THAT." said R.O.B. as it left the room, leaving Sonic all alone.

Sure Sonic was still nervous. He knew he couldn't help that. But if Master Hand saw potential in him, then surely somebody in this mansion had to think the same. And with that hope in mind, Sonic happily began to unpack.

**AN: And there you have it! My first chapter of my first fanfic. Please leave a review so I can hopefully improve and make Sonic's interactions with the mansion as realistic as possible. The fewer plot-holes, the better :)**


	2. Watches and Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat. All characters and references belong to Nintendo, Sega, Konami, and any other respective owners. **

**AN: Thank you Icee The Hedgehog and ElenPrincess for giving me some feedback! It was a big help for me! Okay so this story is basically relationships between characters with slices of pizzazz thrown in. Time to get this show on the road! **

Chapter 2: Watches and Dinner

Sonic was suffering from panic-induced lack of sleep. So that was why a lump of blue could be heard snoring in the bedroom. Whatever Sonic was dreaming must have been delightful as well, considering he was drooling along with the snoring. Nothing could wake the hedgehog at this very moment.

But a certain contender begged to differ.

BLIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDING!

Sonic reacted as though the bed just kicked him.

"Oh for Chaos sake! Couldn't I just, for once, wake up on my own time without somebody doing it for me?!" Sonic shouted at... a thin black line.

The thin black line then made a 90 degree turn to reveal a black figure.

"Hang on, just what are you anyway? A living piece of paper?" asked Sonic. The creature angrily beeped back at Sonic.

"Okay. Paper doesn't make beeping noises, so you're not paper..." Sonic couldn't tell if he was moving forward in this investigation or moving backwards. Meanwhile, the black figure began tapping his front foot in annoyance.

"Hey sorry buddy, I just get cranky when I'm woken up. What's your name anyway?" There was silence. "Great. So you can beep, but you can't talk. This might be difficult. Well never mind that for now. What did you need to wake me up for?"

The weird creature held up a plate of food. It wasn't just typical food. It was a _chili_ _dog_.

"Okay buddy, I'm in your debt forever if you would just hand that over to me," said Sonic. The creature beeped again in annoyance. It then pointed towards the doorway, and ran out.

"H- Hey! Come back here you- you- _thing!_" Sonic hollered as he sprinted for the exit. Immediately after that action, Sonic slipped on a weird, flat, black goo. Sonic immediately found himself on his bottom. Later on, Sonic would figure out that an oil spill was placed right outside his bedroom door.

"What the-" Sonic's confusion was interrupted by a far-away blip, as the creature entered an elevator to the left of Sonic's field of vision. Sonic immediately decided that this was now a race.

The hallway was a blur to Sonic as he sprinted for the stairs. He noticed as he zoomed through the hallways that he couldn't hear any activity past the other bedroom doors. That certainly struck him as odd. But then the stairs came into vision, and the thought was abandoned.

Sonic decided to grind down the stair rails, creating sparks as he whooped and hollered all the way down. When he landed, he went straight to the elevator. He skidded to a sudden halt when he arrived at his destination. The elevator doors opened to reveal the creature, completely startled. Sonic cracked his knuckles, and glared at the figure.

"Now stop making me play cat and mouse, buster. Why did you have to mess around with me? Huh? Why couldn't you just give me the stupid chili dog?!"

"Gee, I don't know, furball! Maybe he's trying to guide you to the cafeteria for dinner!"

Sonic gulped. He knew that growl. Turning around, Sonic faced a giant, monstrous dragon. It had fiery red eyes, and sharp yellow teeth. Its shell was loaded with spikes, and it's hands sprouted claws at its finger tips. Whenever it breathed, its chest brightened in color, as though it was creating fire. And right now, it was very annoyed with the hedgehog.

"Ummm... Hey Bowser. What's up?"

"Don't you 'What's up' ME, ya porcupine! Whaddya doing, shouting trash at Mr. Game&Watch?! I may not like the freak either, but he doesn't deserve that kind of treatment!"

"S- Sorry! Sorry. He kinda woke me up from a nap and I wasn't exactly happy about that."

"That's your own fault, ya slob. There's no sleeping during a battle!"

"Bowser, I was sleeping in my _bedroom_."

"A likely story!"

The creature, identified as Mr. Game&Watch, angrily blipped at the two hot-headed animals. Both darted their heads towards the sound, and calmed down.

Mr. Game&Watch decided to exit the elevator, and hand the chili dog to Sonic. He then proceeded to head towards the cafeteria, and beckoned the animals to follow, via a couple blips.

"Why is Mr. Game&Watch flat?" Asked Sonic.

"Don't ask," snarled Bowser.

* * *

The cafeteria was quite a sight. The first thing to catch Sonic's attention was the scent. It was as if every pleasant aroma Sonic ever experience decided to meet together for a party. The second thing Sonic noticed was the reason why the hallways were silent while he was running. Everywhere he looked, he saw a contender enjoying their dinner.

Sonic gulped. _Everybody was there. Everybody would see him_. Sonic continued on, hoping not to attract attention.

"Hey Sonic! Over here-a!"

Well, shoot.

A big majority of the group, the ones that were near Mario, quickly turned their heads to see Sonic. He began to sweat.

"Ohhhhhhh... Hey Mario. W-What's cooking?" Mario's group began to chuckle and giggle. "W-what?! What did I say?! What's so funny?"

A female voice, next to Mario, spoke up between her giggles. "Wh-wha-What's cooking! Heeheeheehaha And we're h-having dinner! Heeheeheehee!"

Sonic finally understood his unintentional pun, and blushed beneath his fur. "Ohh. Heh heh heh. I didn't mean to do that. I'm not that clueless, I promise."

"Nonono it's-a okay, Sonic! Come sit-a down! Come!"

Without any other logical choice, Sonic bashfully took a seat across Mario. To Sonic's left was a blonde, dressed completely in white and green, and he was accompanied with a shiny sword and shield.

To Sonic's right was... A pink ball with a face.

This startled Sonic to the point where he couldn't help but stare at the pink ball. It decided to stare back at Sonic.

"Hiiiiiii!" Squeaked the pink ball.

"Hellooo..." Replied the perplexed hedgehog. "W-what's your name...?"

"That's-a Kirby, Sonic! Don't-a get too close to him!"

"Wait, what?"

And then Sonic saw nothing but pink.

* * *

When he was returned back to the outside world, he was covered in saliva, and stars for some reason.

"Wha- What just happened?!"

"Sorry. I should-a have warned you about-a Kirby's eating habits."

"Eating habits?!"

Sonic turned to his right to glare at the pink Kirby, except it was no longer pink. It was blue. And spiky.

"Waitwaitwait why does Kirby look like ME?!" shouted Sonic.

"Mario, you sure didn't give the newcomer much explanation about us, did you?" Questioned the green swordsman.

"Not-a really. You don't-a know much about him, so why should-a he know much about you?"

"I see your strategy. I don't know if I approve of it," stated what seemed to be a princess next to the warrior. "He panics, and that could hinder his learning experience."

"I second the disapproval," said the green warrior. "Mario, I suggest that you give the hedgehog just a little more info from now on. And Kirby, I suggest you stop trying to eat the hedgehog's dinner."

Sonic, originally lost in confusion, snapped back to reality. "Hey! Get away from my chili dog! I haven't had much to eat all day and that's my favorite food! Get away from it!"

Kirby, finally paying attention, stared at Sonic again. Kirby opened his mouth...

Then proceeded to give the chili dog to Sonic, and eat the plate.

Sonic simply blinked.

Mario laughed. "Hahaha! That-a Kirby sure is-a something, isn't he?"

"Yeah... he certainly is," said a relieved Sonic, as he began to enjoy his chili dog.

* * *

Sonic was fluffing up his pillow for a legitimate bedtime, when a knock was made at his door. Sonic, curious about who it was, answered the door.

The black figure, Mr. Game&Watch, was revealed when Sonic opened the door. It made multiple beeps and blips, none that Sonic could understand.

"Uhhhh hey buddy, I kinda don't understand a single thing you're trying to say. But please trust me when I say I'll do everything to work on learning that language of yours. Why don't you come in?" Sonic stepped away from the doorway to let Mr. Game&Watch stiffly step into the bedroom.

"You see, a friend of mine is trying to make a translator for every sillywilly language in the universe. And of course he can't even make it translate a typical alien language. He keeps telling me that they're a far off species called 'Wisps', but I doubt that, considering the device won't stop spouting nonsense," Sonic grumbled.

Mr. Game&Watch simply beeped.

"Again, I don't know jack about anything you're saying, bud. Just give me some time, alright?" asked Sonic. Mr. Game&Watch nodded.

"Sweet. Now is there some other way you can tell me what you wanted to say?"

Mr. Game&Watch's hand spawned a flat black pen, and began writing on the wall above Sonic's TV. A startled Sonic exclaimed, "Woah wait a minute! That thing isn't permanent, is it?!"

Mr. Game&Watch simply ignored him, and finished up his writing.

The wall writing read, "Goodnight, Sonic."

Sonic, still slightly stupefied, replied, "Oh. Well, uh, goodnight to you too, Mr. Watch&Game-or-something-like-that. But next time, could I just give you a notepad or something?" Mr. Game&Watch nodded, as it spawned a wash cloth and a bucket, to clean up the wall.

"Hey, buddy, I'm really sorry about my temper a couple hours ago. You really didn't deserve that. I'm known to be a jerk when I'm confused or annoyed. I'll try to keep that to a minimum," said Sonic, solemnly. Mr. Game&Watch just beeped. "Umm yeah. Whatever you say, beepster."

Mr. Game&Watch finished his cleaning, and waved goodbye to Sonic. Sonic waved back with a grin. And with that, the flat creature left Sonic's bedroom, and shut the door.

"I really should ask Mario about translating all those beeps." Sonic chuckled to himself. "And this was just day one. I have a lot of catching up to do. Guess the most logical thing to do would be to meet everybody." Sonic continued to plan out this course of action as he tucked himself in for a goodnight sleep.

**AN: And chapter two comes to a close. Holy crap, Mr. Game&Watch is hard to write! I'm sorry if this chapter stank, I didn't mean to bomb it if I did. Again, all criticism is welcome. Which contender(s) will Sonic meet tomorrow? Only time will tell.**


	3. Breakfast with a Puff

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat. All characters and references belong to Nintendo, Sega, Konami, and any other respective owners.**

** AN: Thanks again for the feedback! You guys are awesome!**

** Don't worry, Team-Sonic-Forever-4910. I'll read your messages no matter how short they may be :) **

**Dragon-Silhouette, Kirby never ate the chili dog. He just kept eying it and touching it, as though he wanted to eat it. But never actually did eat it. So you're totally right. Sonic would not eat regurgitated chili dogs XD **

**Burning-Light-and-Crystal you are absolutely right about Sonic Colors not happening yet. My idea is that Tails already had the device built well before the duo visited Eggman's interstellar amusement park. I like to think he was working out the final kinks during Sonic Colors, not building it from scratch. And thank you for the support! :D **

**You're sorta right, PhantoMNiGHT321. I hope to have Sonic become a friend with almost everybody. So yeah.**

** ElenPrincess, no need to wonder anymore! Here's the next chapter! **

**Today, Sonic is hanging out with one of the most cute, and mischievous, of smashers: Kirby! **

Chapter 3: Breakfast with a Puff

"Yaaawwwwnnnn!"

Sonic woke up (on his own) from a delightful rest, and stretched his arms out.

"Good morning, mansion. I wonder what quirks you plan to provide me today?" Sonic laughed. "Maybe the real question I should be asking myself is, 'What's for breakfast?' Well, only one way to find out!"

Sonic brushed his teeth quickly, then left the bedroom.

Immediately afterwards, a familiar pink ball zoomed past Sonic, hoping to reach the stairs. When it reached the stairs, instead of walking down the stairs like a normal person, which it obviously _wasn't_, the pink ball decided to bounce itself downstairs. Other occupants of the stairs could be heard gasping, yelping, or growling, while a squeak could be heard every time the pink ball bounced on a step.

Sonic witnessed all of this in about 7 seconds.

"I think I'll take the elevator. After what that puff did, I'd like to keep my head from being chopped off by those stair occupants," Sonic thought out loud.

So Sonic took the elevator. He didn't take it by himself, however.

He was accompanied by a very spherical knight, with a dark cape and a shiny helmet. It's bright yellow eyes stared straight ahead, never daring to take a single glimpse at Sonic. In fact, Sonic wasn't too sure if the knight took any notice when the hedgehog boarded the elevator.

"I know you're there, Kirby. And I know you plan to attack me. You shall not succeed this time," said the small knight, as he readied his sharp, yellow sword.

_ Oh great, Kirby made enemies on the elevator also?! _thought Sonic.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Kirby.

"FIGHT ME," commanded the knight, as he soared out of the elevator.

Kirby lunged at the knight, and pulled him into a big hug.

"Auuughhhh! You win again, Kirby. This time." responded the knight.

"Soooo... who's your friend, Kirby?" asked Sonic as he left the elevator, hoping to keep the situation from making him feel too awkward.

"Bah! Kirby is no friend of mine. He is a partner, and nothing more. Now if you'll excuse me, I have buttered toast and orange juice waiting for me." the knight then span around, and vanished into thin air.

"Freaky," said Sonic. "So who was that, Kirby?"

Kirby just stared at Sonic.

"Okay remind me to never expect a response from you for the rest of my life."

More staring.

"How about we get some breakfast?"

Finally, a smile found its way onto Kirby's face.

"I thought so. I hope you don't mind if I accompany you."

* * *

"We have another order of-a bacon, Mr. Game&Watch-a!" shouted Mario.

The 2D figure nodded, and tossed the contents of his frying pan into the open air. It was caught a second later by the plate of the lovely Princess Peach.

"Many thanks, Mr. Game&Watch!" hollered Peach. Mr Game&Watch happily beeped back.

Sonic was more than intrigued. "Hey beepster! I didn't know you worked here as well!"

"He doesn't-a, Sonic. He just-a volunteered to help out-a today," replied a giggling Mario.

"Cut me some slack, plumber man! I've only been here a couple days and you expect me to know everybody's lifestyle!" countered a chuckling Sonic. "So do I order at the counter?"

"Not at all-a, my blue friend-a! Just-a holler what-a you want from your seat-a, and trust us to deliver it-a to you!"

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. But what about Kirby? How do you know what he wants?"

"He'll eat anything-a! Don't-a worry about him-a."

"Well alright. I guess I'll order for him then. Talk to ya later!"

"Here are the menus-a. Feel free to browse-a. Enjoy-a!" Mario gave Sonic the menu, which he thanked him for. Sonic and Kirby then went to go find a table.

He walked past a couple contenders. One pair (one with battle armor and one with power armor) was playing cards. Another pair, this one consisting of two kids, was having a heated rock-paper-scissors battle. Sonic looked at all of the activities with interest, while trying to avoid making eye contact with anybody.

Kirby began jumping up and down with excitement.

"What is it, puff boy?" asked Sonic. "Found a table for us?"

Kirby ran for the empty table that he found, as though he had just discovered a pot of gold.

Sonic decided to walk instead of running. Whenever he travelled in fast speeds, whether it be shoes or board, he had a nasty habit of flipping objects upside down if they were in the way. He remembered the aftermath of his escape from the G.U.N. Police when they mistook him for Shadow. The bill for damages was astronomical.

When Sonic reached the table, Kirby was already seated. He had on an expression that suggested he had boarded a roller coaster.

Sonic warily sat next to Kirby. "So... does everybody treat you fairly here?"

Silence.

"Right. You don't talk. I keep forgetting." Sonic then began scanning the menu.

"Hey, Kirby! Over here!" shouted a kid's voice.

Sonic and Kirby turned their heads slightly to the left to see a youthful version of the green warrior from yesterday. He had a smile on his face, a twinkle in his eye, and a huge tomato, marked with an "M", in his right hand.

"Catch!" called the child warrior, as he tossed the fruit in their general direction. Kirby leaped upwards and snatched the tomato with his short arms. He plopped back down to his seat, acting like nothing happened.

The child warrior laughed, then turned his seat back to his table to return to a conversation he was having with an older kid, who was wearing a red-and-white cap.

_Well everybody seems to be friendly,_ thought Sonic. _But that doesn't say much considering I'm not with "everybody". _

A squeak from Kirby distracted Sonic from his thoughts.

Sonic turned to Kirby to see that the puff had cut the tomato in half. He held one of the halves in front of Sonic.

"Oh. Uh... Thanks, Kirby," said Sonic. He warily took the half, and slightly nibbled on it.

Sonic suddenly felt brand new.

"Holy smokes! This is amazing!" Sonic gobbled down the rest of the special tomato, while Kirby devoured his portion. "That was spectacular. Thanks a bunch, Kirby," said Sonic with a smile.

Kirby smiled back at Sonic. And then, somehow out of nowhere, Kirby pulled out a lollipop.

The younger green warrior was the first to notice the lollipop. "HOLY TRIFORCE! KIRBY HAS A LOLLIPOP! EVERYBODY SCATTER!"

There was a chorus of gasps, shrieks, and even some cackles. Soon after, there was a shuffling of feet, a flapping of wings, and a flashing of instant transporters. Soon, everybody was gone.

A stunned Sonic asked, "Kirby, just what exactly are you doin-"

A moment later, Sonic was soaring across the cafeteria.

When he landed, the only thing that broke was Sonic's balance. He quickly got up and glared at Kirby, who was now sparkling for some reason. And a frantic-tempo music had begun playing. Weird.

Kirby looked like he could easily combust at any second.

"Jeez Louise, Kirby! What was in that confounded lollipop?! Twelve cups of coffee?!" yelled a bewildered hedgehog. Kirby responded by charging at him with a huge, wooden mallet.

"Yikes!" hollered Sonic, as he jumped away from fifty pounds of splinters.

"Sonic! Over here-a!" shouted Mario, behind the counter.

Sonic didn't waste any time running towards the counter. Immediately afterwards, he hurdled over the counter and hid behind it.

"What in the holy mother of Chaos is going on, Mario?!" yelled a confused, and furious, hedgehog.

"Sugar rush-a! Just hide behind something, and you'll be fine-a!"

Sonic peeked above the counter in terror, as Kirby pulled out a sword, again from nowhere, and began slicing up all the tables. After that, he used the mallet to finish up the chairs. He seemed ready to take out the counter as well.

But then everything stopped. The music, the sparkling, and the energy all stopped.

All that was left of the pandemonium were a bunch of menus, bits and pieces of wood everywhere, and one dazed Kirby in the middle of it all.

* * *

"Oh. Okay-a. It's over," said Mario. And he stood up and got to work, as though nothing happened.

Sonic, however, wasn't willing to let this slide.

"How can you just stand there, plumber man?! Look at the damage!"

"No need-a to worry, Sonic. By lunch-a, you'll never think-a it happened-a," replied a calm Mario.

"But still, somebody has to get upset about this-"

"KIRBY! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DEMOLISHING THE CAFETERIA!?"

Kirby looked in awe as Master Hand showed up out of thin air, looking very cross (if that was even possible).

"THERE IS A REASON WE HAVE DESTRUCTIBLE STAGES. AND THAT REASON IS THAT YOU CAN'T TEAR THE MANSION APART!"

Kirby only blinked.

"I SWEAR, IF CRAZY HAND DIDN'T HAVE A LIKING FOR THOSE LOLLIPOPS, I WOULD'VE CONFISCATED THEM A LONG TIME AGO... OKAY KIRBY, CLEAN THIS PLACE UP. A MATCH IS ABOUT TO BEGIN AND ALMOST EVERYBODY IS MEETING IN THE MOVIE THEATER TO WATCH IT."

Kirby got up, opened his mouth, and ate up all the debris of the mayhem.

"After eating a tomato with healing powers and a lollipop that basically acted like dynamite, Kirby has room for wooden chairs and tables? And the menus?!" cried Sonic.

"Well-a, the little fella has-a to eat his fiber at some point-a," stated Mario.

"... I lost my appetite. I'm gonna take a walk," said Sonic.

* * *

Even though Sonic knew he was traumatized by Kirby's sugar spaz, he just didn't have the heart to hate him for it. As he walked, Sonic supposed he could have watched the match (it was between the two kids playing rock-paper-scissors; one with blonde hair, and one with a baseball cap), but he wasn't too sure if he was ready to be a part of the noisy audience yet. _After this morning, fitting in seems a lot more difficult,_ he thought. So Sonic allowed his feet to do the moving, and see where they took him next, in the huge Smash Mansion.

**AN: And there you have it! Chapter 3 is complete. So it seems Sonic isn't as ready for the antics of the Smash Mansion as he originally thought. Poor guy. He'll understand soon enough. So Sonic has decided to explore the mansion. Where will he end up first, and who will he meet there? You'll see, soon enough!**


	4. Library Sorcery

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat. All characters and references belong to Nintendo, Sega, Konami, and any other respective owners.**

** AN: You guys are the best. Seriously.**

** Team-Sonic-Forever-4910, you have so many nice things to say! How can I NOT read your comments? XD **

**MadokaMagica03 I'm very glad that you approve of my humor :)**

** PhantoMNiGHT321... Yeah, probably XD **

**Gallant Blade, thanks for calling my story cool :) and don't worry. I'm gonna keep updating. **

**So Sonic has been wandering around the mansion. And he's about to meet a certain princess... **

Chapter 4: Library Sorcery

"PK... STAR STOOOOOORRRRRMMMM!"

A choir of cheers, and groans, were made in the movie theatre when Ness performed his Final Smash attack.

"Yahoo! Go Ness-a!" cheered Mario.

"Nooo! Fight-a back, Lucas!" cried Luigi.

"Looks-a like I'll be the one who wins-a this bet, Luigi!" taunted Mario.

"Just-a give Lucas a little more time! You'll see-a, Mario!" countered Luigi.

"Hey Mario. If you don't mind me asking, where has your friend, Sonic, run off to?" asked a curious Peach.

"He probably is touring the mansion-a," said Mario. "No need to worry. Not everybody came here to watch-a the battle, so he isn't alone-a exactly."

"Ah I see. Hope the blue fella can stay out of trouble," giggled Peach.

"Probably not-a," joked Mario.

* * *

The hedgehog in question was still roaming the halls of the mansion.

_Where could be an interesting place to visit? _questioned Sonic. _What I need right now is a little peace and quiet..._

Soon after, Sonic found himself in front of the library entrance.

_ Bingo_, thought Sonic.

When he entered the library, Sonic was in awe, once again. Rows and rows and rows of books could be seen wherever Sonic looked. To Sonic's right was a lounge area, with soft chairs and sofas, complete with a well-lit fireplace. When Sonic looked up, he could count at least five stories (heh, no pun intended, thought Sonic) of bookshelves visible to the naked eye. It took Sonic a while to realize that the library was especially quiet. Quieter than a library should be. Quiet enough to make Sonic suspect he was being watched.

"Um... Hello? Anybody here?" Sonic whispered.

Then, from the fourth floor, a fireball came shooting out, homing towards Sonic.

"Ack!", yelped the hedgehog as he cartwheeled away from the mini inferno. The fireball exploded a second later, creating a shower of sparks from where it previously was.

Sonic was left startled and exasperated. He couldn't help it when he found himself panting heavily.

Then, from a distance, came a calm, familiar, female voice.

"I have stated this before, and I shall state it once again: You panic too much."

Sonic looked up to see a young woman at the fourth floor. Her brown hair was braided on both sides of her face, and they were decorated with jewelry at the tip of the braids. Her ears were pointed, along with the gaze from her eyes of royal-blue. Her dress was elegant, consisting of purple at the top, and vanilla-white at the bottom. Her arms showed very little skin, considering the woman wore silk gloves and golden shoulder pads. More gold and jewelry decorated the woman's neck. And her dress presented a symbol, made out of three triangles coming together to form one triangle.

Sonic found himself in the presence of Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule.

Sonic would have kneeled, if he wasn't insulted, and attacked, a mere couple of seconds ago.

"Hey come on! With all due respect, what gives, missy?! Listen I'm sorry I'm a nervous wreck right now, but you can't blame me for that! I'm supposed to be an enemy to everybody here! How can I not worry that somebody is planning to tie me up one night and beat me up within an inch of my life?!" roared Sonic.

Zelda's gaze slightly softened. "Please wait one minute. I'll head down as soon as I can." And with that, Zelda slid back into the fourth floor, and disappeared from Sonic's view.

Sonic had a good mind to ignore her and leave the room, but he knew that doing that to royalty wouldn't bode well with everybody else in the mansion. Consequently, Sonic stood his ground.

A green flash from the fourth floor caught Sonic's attention. And then, suddenly, Zelda was standing right in front of Sonic. Sonic flinched back, startled from the action. Zelda gave him a stern look, but it only lasted a second before returning back to its soft features.

"Would you like to sit down, Solar?"

"Uhh... It's _Sonic_, your highness. But, I still would love to sit down."

"Of course, Sonic. Please have a seat."

Zelda beckoned Sonic to follow her to the lounge, which he accepted. They sat on two comfy chairs, placed on opposite sides of the fireplace.

"Now for the first matter of things I would like to discuss: you are not the first one to receive my disappointment in flaws. I'm afraid that is a trait I have with many of the contenders in this mansion." said a solemn Zelda.

Sonic immediately calmed down. "Oh. I think I understand. But if you don't mind me asking, why is it that you tend to be disappointed with so many of the mansion residents?"

"I'm afraid that is because I spent a great portion of my life being chased by blind, greedy suitors," replied Zelda with a scowl.

Sonic was tickled by that statement. He let out a snigger, which startled Zelda.

"Do you find this funny, hedgehog?" said Zelda, glaring daggers at Sonic.

"No, not at all, your highness. I just find it interesting how you come from royalty, and yet... you have such a common attitude. I kinda like it. That's all," replied a lighthearted Sonic.

Zelda's face softened once more, and she smiled. "I see what you mean, Sonic. I'll admit, that is also a trait I developed as a child, from..." Zelda's voice trailed off, leaving Sonic with a very awkward silence.

"_AHEM_," said Sonic, making Zelda snap back to reality, suddenly quite abashed.

"Oh!" squeaked Zelda. "I'm- I'm sorry- I uh- th- that- I've... I have been... having a lot of those lately. P-please forgive me."

Sonic held up his hands in surrender. "No worries. It has no effect on me. You can relax, your highness."

"Please... Call me Zelda," said the princess.

"No problem, Zelda," said Sonic. Zelda replied with a smile of gratitude.

"So... What brings you here, anyway?" asked Zelda.

"Ah, nothing much. I'm finding it difficult to fit in with the mayhem, so I was searching for someplace quiet," said Sonic simply. "What brings you here?"

This startled Zelda immensely. "Ah! No reason really... Just a couple books I wanted to read. That's all."

"Do you mind if I take a glimpse?"

"Yes! I mean- No! I mean- ...Sure," stuttered Zelda.

A curious Sonic politely took the book to inspect the cover.

"Wolf Whispering?" asked Sonic, with a confused expression.

Zelda immediately snatched the book away.

"It's silly, isn't it?! I mean, what am I doing with this book?! It seems out of place!"

"What are you talking about, Zelda? I was only surprised that this book existed! Jeez Zelda, I'm only curious!" laughed Sonic.

A stunned Zelda replied, "Ah. Yes, of course. I'm sorry I confused you there, Sonic."

"Hey, no worries here, as long as you're doing alright," said Sonic, baffled, and slightly suspicious.

"Well Zelda, I'm sure you're busy, so I'm just gonna browse the area. You enjoy that book of yours," said Sonic. Zelda seemed washed with relief.

"Of course. That would be very beneficial to me. Feel free to look at whatever you like," said Zelda. Sonic have her a thumbs up, and turned away to explore the library. But then a thought occurred, and he turned back to ask one final question.

"Hey, Zelda. Is there another edition of that book of yours, titled, 'Game&Watch Whispering'?"

Zelda giggled.

**AN: Well this one was very short. I'm sorry. This won't be a frequent occurrence. I do have a question: should I keep telling you guys who Sonic is meeting next in these notes? Or should I stop? And hopefully I can get the next chapter up real soon to make up for how short this is!**


	5. Lending Support

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat. All characters and references belong to Nintendo, Sega, Konami, and any other respective owners. **

**AN: Another break in my schedule, another chapter. Am I bored of this? Not at all! **

**Team-Sonic-Forever-4910 Your constant love for this story is what keeps pushing me forward buddy! I'll keep these updates coming!**

** PhantoMNiGHT321, you're right on the money! Good going! But just so you know, Sonic will be interacting with every contender, including the ones he met at the Olympics. **

**SakuraDreamerz, your wish is my command!**

** Burning-Light-and-Crystal your theory on Zelda was correct! But don't tell anybody ;) I don't know yet if I wanna make Sonic and Link rivals or not. I mean, Sonic already has a rival that makes an appearance in Brawl... **

**Okay, nobody told me a preference of mentioning the next character in these notes, so I'm gonna keep doing it. Heads up, I know very little about the game this next character is from, so bear with me as I bring this ship into uncharted waters. LET'S DO THIS THING!**

** Sonic is meeting a very special kid this time around: Lucas!**

Chapter 5: Lending Support

"THE WINNER IS... NESS!"

The movie theatre exploded with applause, and obscenities, after the announcement was made of the winner of the match.

"Oh shoot! Lucas lost!" hollered Toon Link.

"HEH HA HA HA HAAA! Looks like I win again, child. Hand over the rupees," demanded a sneering Ganondorf.

"Oh fiiiiiiine," sulked Toon Link as he surrendered the 2,500 rupees to the Demon King.

"Wahoo! Mario number one! Pay up-a Luigi!" cheered Mario.

"Wha-?! We didn't bet on anything-a!" screamed Luigi.

"Only joking, Luigi! Only joking!" said Mario. But then a more important thought reached his mind.

"Hey, Luigi?"

"Yes-a, Mario?"

"How well-a do you think-a Lucas is taking this-a?" questioned Mario.

Luigi's frown deepened.

"I don't-a know, Mario. But probably not well at all-a."

* * *

"Well how bout that? There actually _is_ a 'Game&Watch Whisperer'! Sweet!" said Sonic, pleased with what he found on the 7th floor of the library.

"Is there? I had no idea!" replied Zelda, after turning away from her "Wolf Whisperer" copy. "The author must have driven himself to madness from writing those books!"

"Heh! As if his own name wasn't enough to make him go crazy?!" said Sonic. "I mean, seriously! What kind of a name is Professor E. Gadd?! That just screams 'madman'!"

Zelda laughed. "That's one way to look at it, I suppose." She then proceeded to return to the book.

Sonic wondered just what the heck was so important about Zelda's book, but he knew that trying to ask her about it would result in failure, and a red faced princess. So Sonic let it go to resurface another time.

"Well I had better keep browsing the mansion. I don't want to stay here and start making people think I died or anything," said the hedgehog.

Zelda chuckled once more. "I guess that would be wise. Take care, Sonic! Try harnessing that anxiety of yours!"

"You got it, missy!" replied Sonic.

And the last she saw of him was a blue blur racing down the flights of stairs, and shutting the door when he left.

* * *

_ Breathe in. Breathe out._ That was the only thing going through Lucas's head as he ran down the mansion corridors.

He had lost. Again. That was unacceptable. That was ridiculous. That was humiliating.

Lucas believed all of these things to be true. And they ate away at him all the time. How the heck could anybody see him as a true fighter when he kept LOSING? He wouldn't get anywhere if this kept happening.

These thoughts are what lead up to Lucas leaping into his bedroom, and crying into his pillow.

* * *

"Hey-a, Sonic!"

Sonic ceased his walking and turned around to see Luigi, and the young warrior from earlier in the morning, sprinting towards him.

"Woah! Hey Luigi! Hey... What's your name?" asked Sonic.

"My name doesn't matter at this moment!" said the young warrior, impatiently. "Listen sir, we need help RIGHT NOW. How good are you with kids?"

"Kids?" repeated Sonic. "Well, I'm not exactly the best with them-"

"GOOD ENOUGH. COME WITH ME." barked the child, as he grabbed Sonic's left arm, practically _wrenched_ him off balance, and dragged him to Lucas's room, leaving poor Luigi to get out of this weird predicament on his own time.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Sonic heard the kid say, "We're here," and was dropped to land his head on the floor with a thud.

"Lucas may be easy to hurt sometimes, but he is still a tough fighter. Do anything to threaten him, and it's lights out for ya. Nothing you can't handle though. I believe in ya!"

And with that, the kid shoved Sonic into Lucas's room, and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Sonic stood motionless as he observed the kid up close.

He was short, and had short (blonde) hair to go with it. He had on brown shoes, short jeans, and a red-yellow striped T-shirt. His two beady eyes stared at Sonic in alarm.

"Ummm... Hi." Greeted the stupefied hedgehog. "Some buddies of yours seemed worried about you... Uhhh... You okay?"

Sonic then dodged an airborne snake.

"Who the heck are you?!" screamed Lucas. "What are you doing in my room?!"

"I'm asking myself the same thing, kid! Okay? Let's calm down!"

"Get out!"

"I wish I could! But your friend will have my head!"

"PK THUNDER!"

* * *

Toon Link cringed as he heard the hedgehog shriek from electrocution.

* * *

Sonic now stood before the kid, he assumed to be Lucas, as a spiky, fried hedgehog.

"Alright, kid. That got out of control WAAAYYYY too quickly. You willing to stop attacking me, and start telling me what's going on here? Then I can be on my merry way without fear of losing all my rings or something."

Lucas wasn't paying attention to the creature's words though. He was taking in the creature's new appearance.

And it was hilarious.

Lucas couldn't help but start giggling.

Sonic noticed the sudden change in Lucas's attitude. "...What? What's so funny?Is it something on my face?"

This only made Lucas laugh harder.

"Yep. It's something on my face, isn't it?"

Sonic observed himself in a nearby mirror. "Oh! Look at that. You turned me into a porcupine."

Now Lucas was howling. The whole incident had him in stitches.

Sonic found himself snickering as well. "Yeah, I guess I do look pretty outrageous. But all that aside, your friends were actually pretty worried about y-"

Sonic tripped on the snake Lucas threw earlier, and fell down on a beanbag, conveniently placed right in front of Lucas.

And so, both found themselves laughing and gasping for air for the next 5 minutes.

* * *

After the laughter, and one Metamato, Lucas finally told a healed Sonic about his parents and his brother, and how it made him determined to never lose another battle again.

"Holy tact, kid. That's practically unfair, what happened to you."

Lucas silently nodded.

"Well listen up, buddy. I got a short story for ya."

Lucas looked up. "I'm listening."

"I have a friend of mine back home. He has a pretty dark past. He lost a lot of people whom he held very dear to when he was starting off. And do you wanna know what happened to him?"

Lucas nodded with interest.

"He grew up to be the most unstoppable fighter you will ever lay your eyes on."

Lucas gasped in amazement. "R-Really?!"

"Yeah really! Not ONE person has ever been able to lay a single bad finger on that fighter without getting his butt whooped. He's practically invinsible!"

Lucas began to beam. "That's amazing! So nobody has ever been able to beat him?!"

"Not that I'm aware of. Sure, he's had plenty of close calls, but he always found a way to get back in the game."

Lucas looked up, his face full of wonder.

"S-Sir?"

"What is it, sport?"

"Do you think... I could grow up to be like your friend?"

"With friends like the ones you have, are you kidding me? You'll be even better than him! Because you wanna know the one thing you have that he doesn't have?"

Lucas leaned in, completely captivated.

"He didn't have the ability to trust. And that's what you have."

Lucas couldn't help but begin to make small sniffs and splutters.

"So, I... can be better than your friend?"

"Not a doubt in my head. Of course you can."

Lucas latched on to Sonic's fur, and cried tears of joy and relief.

_Huh. I guess I AM good with kids, _thought Sonic. He spent the rest of his morning calming the trooper of a child known as Lucas.

** AN: And Sonic finally truly helps somebody! About time! Now he just has to help everybody else. But one thing at a time. That's what I always say. Hopefully I had a good grip on Lucas's character, even though I knew pretty much NOTHING about him. So the morning is finally over. What's in store for Sonic in the afternoon. Plenty of mayhem, but that's a given. See ya later!**


	6. Lunch with the Knight

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat. All characters and references belong to Nintendo, Sega, Konami, and any other respective owners. **

**Sorry for my short hiatus! But I'm back.**

** The afternoon has arrived! What sort of tomfoolery awaits? Plenty of it. I guarantee it. **

**PhantoMNiGHT321, I don't plan to give Sonic too many enemies in this story. The whole idea is for me to back up Mario's statement that none of that truly exists in the mansion. Sure Ganondorf and Bowser hate EVERYBODY, but they still consider the residents to be their friends. And besides, there is one enemy for Sonic, and he gets his wings clipped ;) **

**SakuraDreamerz, Dawww thanks a lot!**

**Team-Sonic-Forever-4910, thanks for the continuous support, buddy! And you're right. Things are definitely looking up for the fastest thing alive :)**

** Burning-Light-and-Crystal, ha ha ha ha! Yeah I have no idea who he is either ;) **

**PrincessKatniss02, thank you so much! :)**

**ElenPrincess, sorry, but Roy probably will not make an appearance. He was never a brawl contender. But if I ever do any bonus chapters, he'll probably show up ;) **

**Okay here we go.**

**Sonic had breakfast with the pink ball. It's time for him to have lunch with the dark ball: Metaknight. **

Chapter 6: Lunch with the Knight

"ATTENTION ALL CONTENDERS. EVERYBODY IS TO HEAD TO THE CAFETERIA FOR LUNCH. NO EXCEPTIONS."

_"UNLESS WE MURDERED YOU. THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOW UP." _

"CRAZY HAND! STEP AWAY FROM THE MICROPHONE!"

_"IT'S MINE, I TELL YOU! MINE MINE MINE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _

* * *

Sonic had been swapping stories with Lucas when the announcement was made. They cringed at Crazy Hand's cackle, but that was to be expected.

Lucas's stomach growled. "Well I guess we better follow the boss's orders," said Sonic. Lucas nodded. So the duo left the bedroom, ready for grub.

* * *

Kirby decided, a while ago, that it would be fun to poke Metaknight constantly.

*poke*

"..."

*poke*

"..."

*poke*

"Stop that."

...

*poke*

"Rrrrrrrgh"

"Hey, puff boy! Leave your partner alone will ya?! He's liable to stuff his sword down your throat!" said Sonic as he entered the cafeteria. Kirby just stared at Sonic.

Sonic looked around. "Wow. Mario wasn't kidding. You never would've guessed that a couple hours ago, a pink monster tore this place apart."

"I told-a you!" shouted Mario from a distance.

"Yeah, I know, plumber man!" said Sonic. "Hey, uh, is this seat taken guys?" Kirby and the knight stared at him.

"... No," cursed the knight.

"Sweet," said Sonic, as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

Sonic wasn't being stupid. He knew that this knight was pretty dangerous, not to mention didn't seem to have a sense of humor, but he seemed acquainted with Kirby, so maybe Sonic could get some information about Kirby on a later date.

But first...

"Do you mind telling me your name?" asked Sonic.

"Metaknight," grumbled the knight.

"Cool," Sonic responded, and scanned the menu. "Hey Mario! Why don't you send a ham sub my way?!"

"You-a got it!" said the plumber. Moments later, a ham sub sandwich was in Sonic's left hand.

"Alright!" cheered Sonic.

Metaknight directed a glare at Kirby when he began to eye Sonic's lunch.

"I told you. I order for you," demanded Metaknight. "Mario. One Metamato and one glass of milk. And don't forget the straw this time."

"Coming right up-a!" said the plumber. Eventually, the ordered items were caught by their respective customers.

"Splendid," said Metaknight, noticing the straw with the glass. He removed the wrapping lightning fast, inserted one end into the cold beverage, and inserted the other end into the open section of his mask. Only afterwards did he begin to drink the milk.

Sonic was quite perplexed by the action of Metaknight. "Uh... Couldn't you... You know... Remove the mask to eat or something?"

What happened next, happened in a matter of seconds.

Metaknight grew a head vein so fierce, that if one looked closely, it was visible on the mask. He slammed his hands on the table to do a vault onto the table. He then unsheathed his sword and threateningly pointed it at the startled hedgehog's throat.

_"How DARE you?! You have made an insult to my clan and my honor! Have you no idea what this mask represents?!"_

"No sir. I can't say I do, sir. I have no idea what it means to you, sir," said Sonic, frantically.

Metaknight paused. Then he sheathed his sword. Kirby, who had frozen from the recent outburst, returned to his Metamato.

"Yes, of course. My apologies. *cough* I must remember that very few are aware of my clan."

"What's this clan's name?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Well geez, no wonder people don't know! You aren't allowed to tell them!" said Sonic.

Metaknight remained silent. A couple seconds later, he found the statement mildly humorous.

"Heh. I suppose that can serve as an inconvenience. But you should know, blue hedgehog, that if one has an abnormal trait, there must be a good reason for it, and it shouldn't be questioned."

"And here I was thinking Espio was the only swift fighter with wisdom," chuckled Sonic.

"Who is this Espio?" asked Metaknight.

"A ninja chameleon. The way I see it, if you two met, you would either be the best of friends, or you two would always be at each other's throats," answered Sonic.

"... I see."

There was silence, minus the rest of the cafeteria and Kirby.

Metaknight finally spoke up. "Your name."

"Scuse me?"

"Your name. I never heard it."

"Oh. It's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Your name suggests that you're known for speed. How fast are you in the way of the sword?"

"Not that fast, I'm afraid. Nope, it's only in the legs," replied Sonic._ I wish I could actually use a sword sometimes..._

"Shame. Maybe somebody could teach you."

Sonic burst into a fit of giggles.

"Are you kidding?! Nobody would be able to deal with my attitude! I'm not exactly the friendliest of people."

"And what makes you think your attitude matters in the Smash Mansion? Nobody is going to mind, no matter what kind of attitude they present."

"Heh heh. Did plumber man tell you that?" asked Sonic.

"No," replied Metaknight. "I told that to the plumber man."

Metaknight decided that the conversation was now over, and ordered another glass of milk, since he spilt the first one.

* * *

"WOULD THE FOLLOWING CONTENDERS REPORT TO THE BRAWL AREA FOR THE NEXT MATCH: IKE, MARTH, AND PIT."

_ "AND THE DAUGHTER OF MEDUSA." _

"FOR SMASH SAKE, MEDUSA DOES NOT HAVE A DAUGHTER! NOW CUT IT OUT!"

_"YOU TAKE THE FUN OUT OF EVERYTHING, BROTHER! KILLJOY! KILLJOY!"_

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU, CRAZY HAND!"

_"NYAH NYAH!"_

Sonic just chuckled. "Those two are such a pair," he said. Sonic then finally began to devour his sub sandwich, wondering when he would seek out the contenders called by the Master Hand.

**AN: S***. These chapters keep getting shorter. Am I losing my touch? Please be honest. I really feel like I'm starting to lose it. Also, if Metaknight actually is in a clan, can somebody tell me the name? And if he isn't... Whoops. But hopefully you still found this chapter enjoyable! Hopefully..**.


	7. Bowling Balls and Pokèballs

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat. All characters and references belong to Nintendo, Sega, Konami, and any other respective owners.**

**AN: GAAAAAH! SCHOOL! IT REALLY TICKS ME OFF SOMETIMES! Sorry, but school is the main reason why the updates have slowed down immensely, and it shall continue to be the main reason until further notice. That being said, here's another chapter!**

**Team-Sonic-Forever-4910, that sounds like a great idea, but I think I'll have to pass. Having to FOCUS on multiple characters at a time might be a little difficult and plot holes will sprout. I'll save it for when I'm a little more experienced with this. Thanks though!:D**

**SakuraDreamerz, thanks! It is so much fun to write Crazy Hand!**

**And after that message, I finally figured out how to respond to reviews via PM! So (un)fortunately, no more bold responses on these stories!**

**Sonic is still giving himself a tour of the mansion, and this mansion has got it all. Including bowling alleys.**

Chapter 7: Bowling Balls and Pokéballs

Sonic was walking through the mansion, taking in the sights, when he heard a very phenomenal sound that he never expected to hear, even in the Smash Mansion.

A far-away call of a bowling ball colliding with bowling pins.

Sonic never actually bowled in his life, but the way that Mario explained it to him, he became very interested in the concept.

Sonic followed the sweet sound down the rest of the hall, and took a right turn. A couple meters ahead, was an entrance with double-doors. Above the entrance was a sign depicting a giant black ball crashing into three, thin, white pins.

Yup. This sure looked like the bowling alley.

Sonic allowed himself entry through the doors. What met his eyes a millisecond later, slackened his jaw in awe.

There were a _lot_ more bowling lanes than Sonic anticipated. He was expecting about fifteen of them, when in reality, there was at least double of that amount.

He began to inspect one of the lanes out of interest. The lane almost looked like a race track, but the huge wall, and group of bowling pins, proved that theory to be wrong. And that lane was only one out of many others, all lined up side by side, to create a huge area.

But for such a huge space, Sonic noted that the bowling alley was quite empty. Many contenders had gone to see the newest brawl match, so it wasn't too surprising. Still, the lack of activity made Sonic feel quite small in the vast space of the newly discovered room.

Another bowling pin annihilation got a hold of Sonic's attention. He turned to his right, towards the sound. On the other end of the bowling alley, Sonic saw a lone figure. He seemed to be wearing a small cap, and Sonic had to slightly squint to make out the red and white color that decorated the cap.

It was the cap that made Sonic recognize he had seen the figure before. It was at the morning breakfast, only moments before Kirby turned the cafeteria into a demolition zone.

The figure simply stood there, probably waiting for his bowling ball to pop out of the ball return. However, what popped out of the ball return was not a bowling ball.

It was a huge, orange shell.

Sonic didn't know much about bowling, but he was pretty sure that shells never came into play.

Sonic decided to investigate. In one millisecond, he was standing right in front of the startled kid. He than snatched the shell out of the kid's hands.

"Sup, kid? I couldn't help but notice that your bowling ball doesn't look like a bowling ball. Care to explain why?" questioned the stern Sonic.

The kid stood dumbfounded, but then began to giggle in embarrassment.

"Ah heh heh heh heh. Sorry. It wasn't really my idea to use this as a bowling ball. It was Squirtle's idea."

"Squirtle? Who's that?"

"Squiiiiiirtle," the shell groaned.

Sonic dropped the shell in surprise, only to be immediately caught in the air by the kid.

"See, Squirtle? I told you it wasn't a good idea to try that attack on bowling pins!" teased the kid.

Out of the shell popped a very dizzy, blue turtle.

"Squiiiiiiiirrrrtllllle," slurred Squirtle.

"No, Squirtle. I don't think any berries will 'make the room stop spinning' as you put it."

Sonic spoke up. "He never said anything like that! I'm pretty sure he just said 'Squirtle'!"

The kid looked up to give Sonic a slightly cross look. "Of course that's what he said. But didn't you pick out the way that he said it? The emotion? The syllables? The dialect? The tone? The length of certain vowels?"

"Ummmm... No?"

The kid rose his eyebrows at the hedgehog. "Hang on. You mean to tell me you have never even _heard_ of Pokèmon?"

Sonic blushed with slight embarrassment. "nnnnnnno?"

The kid's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious."

"I can, and I am. Sorry pal."

The kid was rendered speechless. "J-Just who are you anyway?"

"Oh yeah. Introductions. I gotta remember that. The name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic brought out his hand. The kid hesitantly brought out his own to shake it.

"Pokèmon Trainer is what Master Hand calls me. But everybody else calls me Red."

"Red, huh? Interesting name. Who gave it to you?"

"I did."

Sonic acknowledged the answer with confusion.

"Welll... Uh... That's not the first nickname I would choose... But whatever, I'm not you."

Red chuckled. "Hey. It's simple to say. And it saves people plenty of time and saliva."

Sonic laughed. "Well, I can't argue with that logic."

Red grinned. He pulled out a peculiar spherical device. It had the same colors of the cap, and had a round, white button. Red pressed the button, and the device swelled in size. What originally was the size of a golf ball, was now the size of a baseball.

"Alright Squirtle. I hoped this fiasco taught you a valuable lesson. Get back."

Squirtle began to glow red, and was suddenly sucked into the device as though the thing was a vacuum cleaner.

"W-Whoah! Hang on! Just what are you doing to that creature?!" screamed Sonic.

"Relax, scout! He's fine," assured Red. "He is safe and sound in the Pokèball."

Sonic questioningly pointed at the spherical device. "That doodad?"

"You guessed it, buster."

"Huh. Nifty. Is there anything else in that thing?"

Red responded with a 100-watt smirk.

"GO CHARIZARD!"

The Pokèball was thrown into the air. Then, the ball opened up, and released a huge blast of white light. The light shot down towards the floor, bended, morphed, and faded away. In place of the light, stood a huge, orange firebreather.

"Wha?! Holy cow! You got a dragon?!"

"No no not a dragon. It's a Charizard. The first Pokèmon I ever caught," responded Red. Red then gave Charizard a pat on the back, and gave it a light, brotherly smile.

"Heh. You sure seem real close to it," noted Sonic.

"Of course! I might not even be here if it weren't for Charizard. He played a great role in making me who I am today," said Red, as he basked in nostalgia.

Then Charizard sniffed.

Red's eyes became as big as pinballs.

"Holy puffins! Sonic, you better beat it!"

"Now wait just a minute! What's that for, kid?!" shouted Sonic.

Charizard snorted.

"Trust me! Just run for the hills!"

"You're confusing me! Why do I need to run?!"

Charizard heaved in a huge gasp of air.

"NOW!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!"

Sonic dashed back to the entrance. He looked in shock, as the area where he previously was, became covered in flame and smoke.

"Sheesh! This mansion is giving me a workout with all of this roughhousing! Hey, Red! You alright?!"

Red walked out of the new smoke screen, covered in soot.

And then he began to laugh.

"I'm A-okay, buddy! I kinda forgot that Charizard had a cold! But no need to worry! This is just another day in the life of a Pokèmon trainer!"

Sonic laughed as well. "You're crazy, kid. But that's cool! I'm used to crazy!"

"You and me both, Sonic!"

After that sinus mishap, Sonic and Red agreed to go against each other in a bowling match just for fun and to pass the time. Of course, Sonic lost.

* * *

"THE WINNER IS... PIT!"

"Great Palutena! Victory is ours!"

Pit held out the Sacred Bow of Palutena in the air, beaming with triumph.

"Well well well. You were pretty impressive back there," said Ike, applauding.

"Agreed. It was... Um... Ike? How do pronounce '_Kensho_' in English?" asked Marth.

"'How do _you_ pronounce it in English,' Marth. Don't forget about proper use of pronouns. And it's pronounced 'remarkable'."

"Ah. Yes. _Arigatō_, Ike. Pit, your technique in the match was remarkable."

Pit humbly blushed and said, "Aw shucks, guys. I'm just glad nobody has been making me feel unwelcome here."

"That is a policy in the mansion, and a moral in every contender's heart," replied Marth. "Hmmm," pondered Pit. "Maybe I should try to talk to other newcomers-"

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE AN EXCELLENT IDEA," said Master Hand, appearing out of thin air. "LET EVERYBODY KNOW ABOUT THE SPIRIT YOU HOLD. THEY MIGHT LOOK UP TO YOU."

_"OF COURSE THEY'LL LOOK UP TO HIM, BROTHER! HE WON'T STOP FLYING ALL AROUND THE MANSION!"_ said Crazy Hand, also appearing out of nowhere. _"HE RUINED THE CHANDELIER!"_

"YOU TOLD HIM TO RUIN THE CHANDELIER! YOU SHOULD BE BLAMING YOURSELF! NOT THE KID!"

_"HE WEARS SANDALS! HE'S PRACTICALLY ASKING FOR TROUBLE!"_

Pit observed the bickering Smash Brothers, with mild amusement. But then he decided that it was a good idea to talk to the newcomers. So he flew off, leaving behind two swordsmen waving goodbye, and two hands shaking their fist (umm... their whole body) at each other.

**AN: Welp. That's all I got for now. Things are gonna be a little easier for Sonic, now that he's finally calming down and opening up to everybody. Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long to write!**


	8. Lazy Legends

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat. All characters and references belong to Nintendo, Sega, Konami, and any other respective owners.**

**AN: Forget introductions. Time for a new chapter. But before I forget, Let me just remind some people that Sonic and the Black Knight came AFTER Brawl was released. Cool? Cool.**

Chapter 8: Lazy Legends

It had been about 30 minutes for Sonic since the the announcement of the winner of the match was made. Afterwards, Sonic decided to take the stairs to figure out how many stories there actually were in the mansion. He counted possibly six. The buzzing of activity could be heard in every single story. Some sounds were very comforting, and others sounded very terrifying. But they all made Sonic feel alive, in the mansion. Sonic simply took it all in, still slightly shocked with the fact that such an honor of living in the mansion was bestowed upon him. Sonic let out a deep sigh, as he strolled down the 5th story hallway.

And then Sonic tripped on something, in the middle of the hallway.

It was the green warrior, the adult variation, from last night. And he was sleeping.

_Right in the middle of the hallway._

"What the-" said Sonic. "Hey! Get up!"

The warrior snorted in surprise, and awoke from his slumber, albeit somewhat slowly. He drowsily gazed upwards to look at the annoyed Sonic.

"So you can just fall asleep wherever you want, and whenever you want? Ever heard of a thing called a BEDROOM?" shouted Sonic.

The warrior blinked at Sonic, still somewhat asleep. But what he did afterwards, after truly waking up, didn't lighten up Sonic's mood at all.

He smirked at the hedgehog.

"You got a problem with where I sleep? I can sleep anywhere and any-when. It's sort of a habit. Get used to it."

Sonic was appalled. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I was supposed to be okay with any shenanigans after only TWO DAYS. My sincerest apologies, _Elfy_."

At this point, the warrior was on his feet. He didn't seem the slightest bit offended by Sonic's remarks.

"I have a name, you know. It's Link. And I'll let you know I am the Hero of Twilight."

"Yeah, and I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. The Hero that doesn't care about the other Hero because the other hero is a lazy slob that sleeps wherever he wants!"

Link just laughed. "A pleasure to know your name, Sonic the Hedgehog." Then he violently ruffled Sonic's hair, as if to make a statement. This silent statement almost sent Sonic over the edge.

"HEY! GET OFF!" screamed Sonic as he shoved the reckless warrior off of him. The warrior simply collapsed on the floor, laughing his head off.

"Oh! You think that's funny, huh? Well what if I do this?!"

And Sonic yanked the warrior's green cap off of his head.

Link was immediately silent. So was Sonic. Then he began to snicker.

Link's hair was completely unkept. At least one strand of hair was standing in every direction on Link's scalp. The sight left Sonic in tears of laughter.

But Link seemed almost completely unfazed. There wasn't a sliver of mortification on his face. The only change was the small frown that he was now wearing.

Link walked up to Sonic, and snatched back the cap and put it back on his head. Sonic continued to giggle.

"If I may say, you are most certainly overreacting to the situation. I can only imagine what would happen if someone actually tried to attack you," stated Link.

Sonic responded with a glare. "You wanna find out, punk?"

Link was unaffected, once more. "Not really. I'm sure you would just embarrass me, and humiliate yourself."

Sonic's clenched teeth were becoming visible. "You wanna bet?!"

"Sorry, but I'm broke. So, no thanks," replied the cocky blonde boy. He turned around, and began walking away, while Sonic kept his feet planted on the ground, seething. "You act this way to everybody, don't you?!" It was a statement, rather than a question, that came out of the hedgehog's mouth.

Link slightly turned his head to mockingly gaze at Sonic. "Naw. Only to those who wake me up when I'm trying to sleep." He made one final smirk, almost a sneer, and walked away.

Sonic was visibly shaking. "You little snot! What makes you think you can belittle the fastest thing alive?! I'll let you know, I've destroyed mechs ten times your size, and I can take you on as well! You rotten-"

A gentle hand was placed on Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic turned around to look into the familiar eyes of Zelda.

"Oh! Hey, Zelda! How's that book?"

"He isn't a slob, you know," said Zelda, with a cold gaze. This made Sonic feel like he shrank in size.

"Uh, slob? What do you mean? I didn't call anybody a slob," sputtered Sonic.

Zelda's gaze became a glare. "You didn't?"

"OkayokayokayyesIdidIdidIdidsorryforlying. But-but-but he was asking for it!"

Zelda's face did not change at all.

"Did you ever stop to think what was going on in his head? What he might have been feeling at that very moment?"

Sonic remained silent.

"Well, did you?!"

"No! Okay?! I didn't! Missy, where I come from, what you see is what you get! There's no reading between the lines! And what I saw was a complete jerk-"

"Well that isn't who Link is!" shouted Zelda. "He is the bravest warrior I have ever met! He didn't care about money, or the outcome, or even his own life sometimes! He was a warrior with the heart of a being that could rival the goddesses themselves, but all he wants is to be seen as an average being along with everybody else!"

Zelda was tense as she finished her outburst. Sonic was silent once more. "Why do you defend him so much? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm willing to give him one more shot, but why are you so defensive about him?"

Zelda was startled. "Wh-why? Well... because... Because he-"

But then Zelda's eyes went wide in horror, as she suddenly stared straight ahead, past Sonic.

"I have to go. There are matters that I must attend to!" said Zelda. She glowed bright green. Then there was a white flash, and she was gone.

Sonic witnessed this with confusion, and slight suspicion, then turned around.

He was facing Link once again.

"By the way, don't think I am not going to go on with the day as though this heated argument never happened. I challenge you to a match. It starts in fifteen minutes," said the warrior, with a cocky grin.

Sonic responded with his own cocky grin, albeit with a little fury behind it.

"You're on."

* * *

"THE MATCH BETWEEN LINK AND SONIC SHALL COMMENCE IN 5 MINUTES, ON THE BATTLEFIELD."

_"BUT THIS TIME, WE ADDED KITTENS TO THE STAGE!"_

"NO WE DIDN'T! WE DID NO SUCH THING!"

_"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!"_

"THAT'S WHAT I _KNOW_, C! NOW CUT IT OUT!"

_"YOU KNOW I CAN'T DO THAT! YOU GOT RID OF MY PAIR OF SCISSORS A LONG TIME AGO. AND BY THE WAY, I STILL WANT THOSE BACK!"_

"OH FOR SMASH SAKE-"

* * *

Sonic was practicing his jabs and spins, breaking up a sweat. This was his first match at the mansion. He had to make it count, and let everybody know that he meant business. But it shouldn't be too hard, considering his opponent was snoring instead of warming up.

Sonic chuckled. _Hero of Twilight, huh? Get real._

"SONIC AND LINK, PLEASE HEAD TO ARENA TO BEGIN BATTLE."

_"OR WE BLOW THE WHOLE PLACE UP! SO, CHOP-CHOP!"_

Sonic woke the dazed Link, and they both left the training room. They then stepped upon a flat, purple platform. It rose from the ground, and soared to the skies. Sonic stood up rigid, while Link decided to sit criss-cross and rest his hand on one upright arm , as if he would dose off again at any point. The platform kept on flying as it sped for the battlefield.

Sonic was amazed at the stage when they finally reached it. The sky was pure, and the arena almost screamed for battle. A distant crowd could be heard, but no audience was visible. The place seemed calm and chaotic at the same time. Sonic loved it.

"Amazing sight, isn't it?" asked Link, with a smirk.

"Meh," responded Sonic, still not willing to even let Link win in a conversation, let alone a battle.

Link only chuckled. "I know that response is a lie. Not even Ganaondorf could deny its beauty."

Sonic was pretty sure he didn't want to meet this Ganondorf any time soon. There was something about the name that sounded downright ominous.

"Heh. Whatever. I've seen better," Sonic lied. This only made Link chuckle once more.

* * *

"NOW ARRIVING AT THE CHOSEN ARENA: THE BATTLEFIELD."

_"HAVE FUN, YOU TWO! DON'T FORGET TO SEND US SOME PICTURES!_"

Sonic and Link left the platform as it dropped back down to ground level. They gave each other one final glare and took opposite sides of the stage.

"10 SECONDS REMAINING."

Sonic stood at the ready, slightly relaxed, but focused nonetheless.

Link, on the other hand, had his hands lazily behind his head, as if to support it. His face expressed no care for the match at all.

_Heh. This just might be too easy._ Sonic thought._ Just look at him! He's a lazy bum!_

"3!"

Both opponents stared at each other.

"2!"

Sonic readied himself at a sprinting position.

"1!"

Link observed this with the tiniest bit of interest.

"GO!"

And suddenly, Sonic was right in front of Link, his hands latching onto his shirt, and his face scowling at the other's.

Sonic immediately gave Link a forceful kick, that sent him flying backwards. He followed it up with a homing attack, dazing the stunned warrior and making him stumble backwards. When he regained composure, Sonic was right in front of him, winding his arm up for a foreward punch.

Sonic observed Link's face. It gave off surprise, and a hint of fright. This made Sonic give off a huge grin, as he finished winding up his punch.

_POW!_

Link was sent tumbling to the edge of the stage, and was forced to use his left hand to latch onto the ledge, to keep himself from falling.

Sonic brushed his gloves, to release any dust or dirt he might have gotten from his own attack. He chuckled. _Hero or not, this punk is going down. _Sonic readied himself to quickly, and easily, waste the warrior once he got back up.

But the warrior simply kept hanging. Sonic could hear the heavy breathing coming from him. It was quick, loud, and carried with it a hint of desperation. Sonic was a little confused. He knew the warrior was lazy, but was he a coward as well? How could anybody like this guy, if that was the case?

Sonic was almost inclined to walk towards the ledge to see how the warrior was holding up, but he didn't have to.

The warrior suddenly leaped from the ledge, and landed on his own two feet. And it was after that, that Sonic noticed a change.

Link's carefree demeanor had _vanished completely_.

Gone was the cocky smirk. Gone was the lazy posture. Gone was the chuckling. Gone was the youthfulness.

All that remained, was a warrior fighting for survival. And in his eyes, Sonic was an enemy trying to kill him.

* * *

Link let out a battle cry, and dashed at Sonic, sword out of the scabbard and ready for battle.

"HEEYYYAAAAAAAAAAH!" shouted Link.

"Wha-?!" shouted Sonic.

And then Sonic quickly dodged, what would've been, a fatal stab to the neck. He quickly did a roll on the ground to end up behind Link. "Hey! What gives, dude?!"

Link only looked behind him, to witness the hedgehog, right behind him. He clenched his teeth and readied his sword for a full swing.

"Woah woah woah! Easy does it-"

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Link cried, as he spun his sword in a fierce circular spiral, almost like a tornado. Sonic had to do a couple backflips to avoid it. He then jumped upwards to land on a platform.

"Hey hey hey! Can't we talk about this?"

Link responded by shooting his hookshot at the animal. Sonic was wrenched away from the platform, and ended up staring straight into Link's eyes.

Link's eyes were daggers. They seemed to scream survival, anger, and fright. In fact, Sonic couldn't tell if any mercy could be found in the raging pools of blue.

Link's face was so determined and angry, he was practically snarling at Sonic. Sonic could almost make out the skeletal structure of Link's face, because of how tense he had become.

Needless to say, Sonic was quite scared.

"L-listen. You need to calm down-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Link proceeded to slam Sonic down on the ground.

"OW! Shoot, I'm gonna feel that tomorrow," groaned Sonic. He then looked up, and was left frozen in fear.

Link was brandishing his sword, readying for the final blow. The fatal blow. Sonic was rendered speechless by Link's face. It almost didn't recognize him as anything other than a monster.

"H-hang on! Just a sec-"

Link released a blood curdling battle cry, as he leaped upwards, and readied his sword downwards.

"AAAH!" hollered Sonic as he only barely missed the stab.

Link was ready for that, however.

He did a quick backflip, to ready himself. And as soon as Sonic was on his feet, Link sprinted at him, screaming the whole way. He transferred all his momentum to his sword when he stopped running.

The impact of the sword sent Sonic flying all the way off the arena.

"GAME!"

* * *

"THE WINNER IS... LINK!"

A chorus of cheers and sneers.

"Oh no! Sonic isn't going to take-a this too well-a!" hollered Mario.

"Relax. I'm sure the hedgehog will be fine," replied Zelda. But then she stared back at the screen, her face depicting complete worry.

"But with the way Link fought in battle... I don't think that he will handle it well."

Mario looked at Zelda for a moment, then understood. "I see what you mean-a. All we can do-a is pray for him-a"

_I wish I could do more than that,_ thought Zelda, her mind in turmoil.

* * *

_Well, I guess I lost. Shoot. Not the outcome I was hoping for. Oh well. Next time for sure,_ thought Sonic, as he healed himself via a heart piece supplied after every match. He sat on a bench as he waited for Link to appear. When he did appear, Sonic was all for congratulating him.

"Well, I guess I was wrong, buddy. You were pretty amazing out there! But, hey, next time, give me a freaking warning next time you go all out on me! You scared me! But besides that, you were amazing! I can see why people call you the..." It took a while for Sonic to realize that Link had not moved from his spot once, while Sonic was talking. He was completely rigid.

Then, Sonic finally noticed yet another change in the warrior's face. It wasn't cocky. It wasn't dangerous.

It was completely petrified.

Link stared at Sonic, noticing the slight scars, that only recently were gashes in Sonic's flesh.

"I must go." croaked Link. And Link sprinted towards the exit, never looking back.

* * *

Zelda was silently passing by Link's bedroom when she heard the sobs. She froze, and looked towards the door to the bedroom. She struggled, let out a sigh of defeat, and proceeded to continue walking.

But then she heard a rush of wind, and Sonic was right behind her.

"Hey, Missy. Aren't you gonna try to comfort him, or something? You obviously know a lot more about him than I do!"

"It's not my place to give him advice."

"Advice?! Who said anything about advice?! Just comfort him or something!"

"Y-you do it!"

"Lady, have you forgotten he just tried to k-" Sonic immediately stopped and covered his mouth in terror. Zelda was also horrified.

"Um... I never said that, okay? The point is, I'm sure my company wouldn't be beneficial to him."

"Yes I know. It's just that... My company would... I mean-"

"Jeez, what's the matter with you?! Just go in there!"

Zelda tensed up, and then visibly relaxed. "F-fine. Since you won't seem to rest until I do, I will go in." Sonic grinned, and sprinted away. _Heh. You can't fool me. I know romance when I see it_. Sonic chuckled, and proceeded to continue on, wondering what else the mansion had in store for him.

* * *

Zelda entered the bedroom, completely terrified. There was her brave warrior, reduced to an emotional wreck on the bed. He sobbed and sobbed, and Zelda noticed damp spots on his pillow and sheets. Link, the Hero of Twilight, was an tatters.

"Link?"

"G-go away! Le-lea-leave me alone!"

"I won't. I have spent way too much time, giving myself the will to enter. I'm not going to leave, just like that."

Link jerked his face at Zelda. His eyes were puffy and red, and his cheeks were stained with tears. He was sniffling and hiccuping and his mouth was constantly quivering in distress. "What do you want?!"

"What do I want? I want you to be at peace. But if you believe that to be impossible, then what I want is to comfort you."

"Please, Zelda... Just leave me alone."

"No. I won't. I can't."

Link began to clench onto the sheets. "This isn't how I'm supposed to be! I'm supposed to have a rock-solid will, a spirit that doesn't dwell on the past, and a heart that is so noble, that I can always trust it! But look at me! I keep mistaking ordinary people for monsters trying to kill me! And then I almost end up killing them! I can't be this way! It's making ME a monster! I can't keep doing this! I can't! I can't! I-"

_SMACK_

"Stop saying things like that, Link! Just stop! Stop it! STOP IT!" screamed Zelda.

Link was rendered silent.

"You CAN get over this, and you WILL get over this! You MUST! For Hyrule, for your family, for the triforce..."

Zelda looked away. "And for... For..."

Link stared at her. "F-for what?"

"F-for all the people you love, Link," said Zelda, her mental battle ending in defeat.

"I... I see," said Link, frowning slightly. He shuddered, and then sighed, visibly calming down. A slight spark of slacker attitude was coming back. Zelda smiled at this fact.

"Um..." Zelda muttered, "Would you like to know what I found at the library?"

"I guess. What did you find?"

Zelda broke into a smile as she revealed the book she had been reading all day.

"'The... Wolf Whisperer'," said Link. He began to chortle.

Zelda began to giggle as well, but out of nervousness instead of humor. "I've been looking for that book for weeks. You don't know how much stress it gave me."

"Actually I think I do. I could see it in your face. It was always tense instead of relaxed, like it usually is"

Zelda blushed. "Yes, well, hopefully now, I can talk to you, whenever... Well you know, whenever-"

"Whenever I turn into a wolf, yeah, I get it," said Link, laughing full heartedly. Zelda couldn't help but laugh with him.

Link had finally calmed down. The cocky attitude was back. And Zelda realized how much she had missed it. It made her almost shiver with serenity.

"Thanks for not kicking me out of your room, Link."

"No prob, princess. Even though I won't always admit it, you're always the best company for me."

Zelda almost beamed. "Th-thank you so much Link. You don't know how much that means to me."

"Meh, I bet I could take a guess." Both Hylians laughed.

Then Zelda stopped. Link was startled into silence.

"Link, how good are you with handling unexpected situations?"

"Well I guess I'm slightly above average. Why do you ask?"

Zelda released a huge sigh. "Link..."

"Yes, Zel?"

"I love you, Link."

Link could've sworn he stopped breathing for a split second. "Y-you what?"

"I love you. I... I have for a while. Possibly ever since, and maybe even before, the end of Twilight. I'm amazed at how much you can do. And yet, you still want to be as average as any other common being in Hyrule. That requires strong will and courage. And... I'll admit, even though you refuse to admit it, you're quite the gentleman," said Zelda, completely red in the face.

"You constantly amaze me with your skills and your morals, and I can only imagine what you must have gone through in order to gain them in the first place. And you always go through with your role as the Hero, even though it was forced upon you without warning. I... I couldn't help but fall for you," said Zelda, now beginning to shake.

"So... I guess you know my secret now. I'll leave, if you wish."

This snapped Link out of his trance. He immediately reached for Zelda's arm.

"D-don't go. Please don't go."

Zelda was speechless, but she stayed put. Link scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Um... yeah, about the whole 'getting over my trauma for the people I love' thing? Well..."

Zelda froze.

"Zelda, I love you too."

Zelda practically squeaked in surprise. "Y-you do?"

"Zelda, you are the most strong willed, not to mention beautiful, person I have ever met. Of course I do," replied Link, releasing a smile.

Zelda was beaming. "Th-thank you, Link! Thank you! Thank you!" hollered Zelda, as she leaped onto Link's bed, and into his arms.

Link held her close and rubbed her back as she began to silently sob into his shirt. "No Zelda... Thank you. I... Might be able to get over this trauma now."

Zelda backed away from Link's shirt to look him in the eyes, in pure bliss. "Now I'm really glad I didn't follow Mario's advice."

Link chuckled as he gazed back at Zelda. "Why? What did the plumber say?"

"He basically said to stay out of your business."

"Pfft. Since when has that fatso been good with people problems?"

"Well... Never, I guess."

"Exactly. Now come here," said Link, smiling at her,

Zelda was more than willing to apply, and closed the gap between her and Link.

**AN: I couldn't resist. I just couldn't. They're too cute! Anyway, I just had to get the Link chapter out! I had it in my head and I had writers block on everything else so I thought, screw it I'm doing the Link chapter. So there you go! Many more characters await. But hopefully this chapter can tide you over till then! :D**


	9. Forgotten Flyer

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat. All characters and references belong to Nintendo, Sega, Konami, and any other respective owners.**

**AN: Sorry this is late. Unfortunately, this might become a bit common. Anyway, big shoutout to "Burning Light and Crystal" for giving me a draft on how I should do the next chapter! You rock!**

**Let's rev this engine and burn some rubber.**

Chapter 9: Forgotten Flyer

Sonic had recently turned a random corner to find himself in an arcade.

_A freaking arcade._

Sonic had heard plenty of stories about arcades, and how they basically were interactive biographies (which was cool and creepy at the same time), but he never actually saw one. His interest was immediately piqued.

The arcade sure was noisy, even though it seemed just as empty as the bowling alley. Sonic was impressed with the idea that every contender had his or her own arcade game, even if some contenders came from similar worlds. For instance, Sonic saw a console labeled "The Legend of Zelda" which told the story of, apparently, the slacker Sonic fought just a couple hours ago. The slacker seemed to be battling a beast called "Ganon". So it took Sonic by surprise when he saw another console right next to the first one, labeled "The Curse of Ganon". This console had Ganon as the playable character, and the objective was to find the rest of the Triforce, and take over the world.

Sonic couldn't help but shudder. Why the heck did he keep panicking over this one guy? Sonic couldn't stop himself from wondering.

"Get over here, Eggman! I'm gonna make an omelette outta you!"

_Okay. Apparently I have a console in here as well. Cool,_ thought Sonic. _But, who the heck is PLAYING it?!_

"Nice try, Egghead, but it looks like I win once again! Victory is mine! Woo!"

Sonic dashed through the arcade, following the youthful voice, and found a young angel. A literal young angel. Sonic had seen enough wacky characters to be surprised anymore. That didn't stop him from gawking, however.

"Heeeeeyyyy, uh, I thought it was the only guy in this mansion that knows about where I come from. So, yeah, I want answers, kid."

The angel froze on the spot. He looked away from the arcade screen to make eye contact with the hedgehog. The angel's pupils visibly constricted into tiny specks.

"Oh my Palutena. Oh. My. Flipping. Palutena. Imlookingatsonicthehedgehog. Holywingsoficarusimlookingatsonicthehedgehog. Act natural. Act natural." The angel turned away from the hedgehog, and Sonic could see the angel begin to sweat in panic. The angel darted back to Sonic.

"I'm your biggest fan! Please sign my wings!"

The angel's skin immediately whitened. He darted back to the console, slamming his head down.

"Nonononono you idiot! NATURAL! Not FANATICAL! Um... Uh..." The angel slowly turned around. "Um, Hi... I don't believe we have... met?"

"You can cut the act kid. There's no escaping from that insane display you gave me a couple seconds ago."

The kid visibly drooped.

"And there goes yet another chance for me to come off as anything but a freak... Well, the name's Pit, in case you care. Um... I'll just go, I guess." Pit headed for the exit.

"Hey hey hey, woooaaah there buddy. Slow down. I wasn't telling you to scram."

Pit perked instantaneously. "Really!? That's great!"

And then came the questions.

"So what's it like to fight Eggman? How fast can you go? Did you ever run into a tree by mistake? How do you recover from those bottomless pits? Where do you hide all those rings?"

"Hang on sport! I'm still a little shocked that you even _know_ about me!"

"Oh, not to worry! I know everybody in the tournament!"

He held his arms out and slowly turned in a full 360 degree motion.

"And it's all thanks to this amazement of a room! I mean, just look at it!"

"I've been looking. Trust me."

"This room has been helping ever since I got here!" shouted Pit, completely lost in his joy. "You wouldn't believe how much info these games have given me! Whenever I hear about somebody new, I always come here to learn more about them. And they all have such amazing stories to tell! They're all so spot on to the actual lives of the contenders!"

Sonic whistled in awe. "Wow. That's a lot of contenders to nail their biographies. Every single one is spot on, huh?"

Pit's genuine smile faltered. "Welllllll I may be stretching the truth a little bit. But not to worry. Only a few of the consoles are like that. But all the other games are fantast-"

"Just a second, kid. Mind giving me an example of a bad console, so I can ignore it if I find it?"

The angel's smile faltered even more. "Well... I mean... Yeah I suppose. But..."

Sonic was becoming concerned. "'But' what? What's holding ya, kid?"

"Well... I kinda lied. There is only one game that doesn't follow the story too well... Do we have to talk about this?" Pit stuttered, becoming uncomfortable.

Sonic started pacing in a circle, becoming slightly annoyed. "Well geez, if you can't tell me what it is, how am I supposed to know which game I should-" then something caught Sonic's eye.

There was one console, all alone, near a corner of the arcade room. It seemed worn down, and the console's structure and presentation seemed a lot duller, compared to the bright colors and flashing lights of the other consoles. Plus, it was absolutely filthy. Everywhere he looked, he noticed dust, dirt, and mud. At the top of the console, Sonic could only barely make out the grime-covered, orange title: "Kid Icarus."

"-which game I should avoid," finished Sonic, much softer than his previous exclamation. He heard Pit sigh, in disappointment, behind him.

"Behold, the only game in the arcade that does a horrible job at telling a backstory: my game."

And thus, Sonic realized he basically told a kid-angel that his game sucked and that he wouldn't play it. The realization hit him hard. Once again, his recklessness basically got him in trouble, and put others in a gloomy mood.

"Geez, kid. I- I'm sorry, I didn't... I didn't know that... I didn't mean to..."

"No no it's okay. I mean, I'm pretty far from anybody's reach. I don't have many friends where I come from. So it would make sense that nobody knows my backstory well enough to make a proper game. It happens. Not to worry."

Pit said all this, and then stooped his head. He didn't say another word as he turned back to Sonic's game and loaded a token, to continue playing.

Sonic wasn't going to have any of that. It was time that he fixed things up. "So, where's the token machine?"

Pit didn't even look away from the screen, or speak, as he used his right arm to point to the other side of the room, where a token machine was nestled snugly against another corner of the room.

"Thanks, Pit. Also, does this room have any grime-remover, or something?"

This got Pit's attention. "What did you say?"

"I said, does this room have any grime remover?"

"Well, it has a cleaning closet in case any consoles got anything spilt on them- Wait. You're not planning on-"

Sonic got a huge grin on his face. "Oh yes I am." And he sped off for the token machine.

* * *

"What do you think you are doing?!" screamed the angel, when he caught up to the blue critter.

"I'm getting some tokens! What else?" laughed Sonic as put rings into the "Rings" slot, right next to the slots labeled "Coins," and "Rupees."

Sonic received 5 tokens, seconds later. The tokens were all engraved with the smash logo. _Nice touch_, thought Sonic. Then he ran for the cleaning closet, with Pit worriedly following him.

"Y-You're making a huge mistake! It isn't worth it! Nobody has beaten the game, not even I!"

"Well then you should wish me luck, kid, because I've never played an arcade game before!" said a dare devilish Sonic, almost beaming as he found the grime-remover and sped back to the dirty console. In five seconds, the console was sparkling.

"Y- You NEVER played an arcade game before?! How can you expect to beat this game then?! It is difficult to the point of impossibility!"

"'Impossibility' is my middle name, little man," said Sonic, with a smirk. He then loaded a token into the machine. "Now stand back. I got a game to play." And then he jabbed at the green button labeled "START."

* * *

Sonic was enthralled, though he didn't mention it, due to his concentration. The visuals were sweet, the music was kick-butt, the enemies were challenging, but fair, and the controls were tight. Sonic was enjoying every minute of it.

Now, Sonic wasn't called the fastest thing alive for just his legs. His arms were just as speedy. So Sonic found it to be a breeze to quickly use the controls. Pit, however, was astonished.

"My word! How are you doing that?!"

"For right now, let's just say that it's magic, alright?" said Sonic, as he avoided a reaper, and shot down two baddies with the bow. "Yahoo! Take it and eat it! Yeah!"

"My Palutena, you're not even breaking a sweat!"

"Well, whaddya expect? I'm only on level one!"

Pit couldn't help but giggle, even in the midst of his panic. He continued to watch the hedgehog as he mastered whatever showed up on the screen, with a big smile on his face. And soon, Pit found his own smile returning as well.

"Are you sure you haven't played an arcade before?"

"Well, I'll admit, back at home I have this friend who is a scientific genius. And he has a couple training systems in his basement that work kinda similarly to these consoles. The only problem is that he always insists they are for scientific research. I still think he only had them for fun. Yeah! Take that, ya monster freak! Wahoo!"

Pit continued to gaze in amazement, while Sonic continued to play the "Impossible" game.

* * *

"EAT IT, MEDUSA! EAT IT! YEEHAAAH!"

Pit was back at Sonic's game when he heard the loud victory cry from the hedgehog. He couldn't believe his ears.

"No way! You... You BEAT the game?!"

"You bet I did! Oh yeeeah! Uh huuuuuh! Who's the hedgehog? Who's the hedgehog?" sang Sonic as he breakdanced in place. Pit only stared at the screen as it showed the credits for "Kid Icarus." Those credits had never been seen before.

"I can't believe it. You beat it. You beat my game."

"Well you better believe it, son! I showed this game who's the boss! Whoop! Whoop!"

Pit laughed as Sonic continued his victory celebration. Finally, Sonic calmed down.

"Wow. So that's your story, huh Pit? I love it."

This ceased Pit's laughter. "You what?"

"I love your backstory! It's so sweet! You took down Medusa by yourself?! C'mon, that deserves a freaking medal!"

Pit slightly blushed in gratitude as he scratched the back of his head. "Well... That wasn't much-"

"Don't give me that! 'Wasn't much' my foot! That was stellar. I don't care what anyone else says, but I think your game tells your backstory perfectly. Don't let anybody else tell you otherwise."

Pit was silent, frozen absolutely still. And then, Pit shed a tear.

"Th-thanks, Sonic. That... means a lot to me."

"My pleasure. And from now on, I don't wanna see you putting the 'Pit' in 'Self-pity.' Got it?"

Pit laughed. "Got it. Thanks."

Sonic was getting ready to try out another console when Pit remembered something important.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"I'm all ears, Wingkid."

"I noticed that your eyes are green. So why does your game have you with black eyes? And why does it show you slightly chubbier?"

Sonic gulped in surprise and embarrassment.

"D-Don't worry about it. It's probably a glitch or something."

**AN: Tadah! Done! Feel free to make suggestions where Sonic will end up next. I won't mind one bit. Catch ya later!**


End file.
